Can you tell me what Love is?
by shadowkitten12
Summary: A girl with a secret personality, meets a man with many secrets of his own. LxSayu. Don't like, don't read...
1. Poetry

Shadowkitten: first Death Note fic, pairing is L and Sayu, if you don't like the pairing, then don't read it. Critics are of course welcome, but only to tell me whether I went too out-of-character. Or if my spelling was terrible, and such... Currently rated T. May go up later if I am so motivated.

Remember, I have only seen the first 11 episodes, plus the occasional spoiler, but I still am VERY far behind as in what happens in the series...T_T

Disclaimer(which applies to all chapters.): I own nuttin'...

* * *

Love...

No matter how much thought the young genius detective known as L thought of it, he could never quite figure it out... He understood such things as affection for one who took care of you, like what he had for Watari, or even the occasional bouts of lust like for a pretty girl like Misa Amane. Even compassion when a valued comrade had died. But love was something utterly foreign to him.

However, now was not the time for such things. He was studying Light Yagami's behavior, to see if he could find so much as the slightest mistakes as to confirm his suspicions that the young student was, indeed, Kira. This took pretty much all of his time, leaving no room for such small ponderings as love and such.

He was on his way to the boys house as it was, to study him, see if he would make a slip-up or do something truly suspicious.

So here he was, in his usual position, crouched in the passenger seat of a dingy car. They had decided to use a crummy vehicle instead of the limo so they wouldn't raise suspicion.

A mile from their destination Watari cleared his throat, alerting L that he wished to speak.

"Yes Watari?"

"Ryuuzaki... I was wondering if... maybe after the Kira case is solved... you would take a small break from your detective work?" The old caregiver stammered nervously.

L wasn't surprised. Every time he solved a major case, Watari would ask him to stop and take a break for awhile. Possibly retire from detective work, find a nice girl and settle down. But what did surprise L was how even on the rare occasion, Watari would forget that for him, living a normal life was impossible. Besides, most girls found him freakish anyways...

"I'm sorry Watari, but that isn't possible... Not in the slightest."

At that moment, the car stopped at the intersection one block down from the Yagami household.

"Will you at least consider it?"

"... Very well."

With that, L stepped out of the small car onto the sidewalk.

As he approached the front door, he trained his focus entirely on studying unusual going-ons in the house. With that in mind, he knocked on the door.

A loud yell and few seconds later, a young girl of 14 with long brown hair appeared. As soon as she saw him she froze. A usual reaction in his case. Nothing he wasn't already used to.

"Would Light Yagami be home at this moment?"

* * *

Sayu Yagami, the younger sister of the genius student, Light Yagami, sighed as she sat in the living-room, working on math homework. Which she knew all the answers to.

Because, unbeknownst to everyone, she was actually just as intelligent as her older brother. She just never showed it. The reason why being very simple, yet also, very hard to grasp...

She was born a girl. That's why.

Before she started middle school, she was a girl who had everything going for her. She was naturally intelligent, and despite being clumsy was impeccable at sports. Just like her brother...

But when middle school arrived, her feminism won out... And truth was, boys didn't like girls who were smarter than they were, or better at sports for that matter.

So, she gave up all her dreams of being successful in life, just because she wanted the boys to notice her.

And every time she acted stupid on purpose, or pretended to go crazy over some pathetic teenage boy band, a little more of herself died, day by day...

Sayu was brought from her musings when there was a knock at the door.

Jumping up to see who would visit at this hour, she yelled out "I'll get it!" towards her brother upstairs.

Opening the door, she recieved quite a shock.

Outside was a pale man who looked about 23 with dark, disheveled hair, wearing loose jeans and a very wrinkled white shirt. But the most intriguing thing about him was his eyes. They were fathomless dark pools wringed with black circles, as if he didn't sleep often...

What surprised her most was how such a handsome man had ended up outside their doorstep.

The apparition then spoke in an enthralling deep voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Would Light Yagami be home at this moment?"

It took her a second to register he was actually speaking to her.

"Uh, Y-yes s-sir. M-may I a-ask who is luh-looking for h-him?"

"Tell him it's Ryuga Hideki..."

"As in... the famous a-actor?" Was he pulling her leg? Was Light in on this too? Nah, Light wasn't really the kidding kind...

"We only share the same name..."

"I understand. Please, come in... and leave your..."

She just noticed he wasn't wearing shoes.

"Right... I'll be right back, please wait here in the hall."

Making a mad-dash up to Light's room she knocked heavily.

"What?" He said irratibly.

"Onii-chan? There's a Ryuga Hideki here to see you..."

"Ryuga Hideki? What are you-?!"

There was the sounds of a book being closed, a T.V. being shut off and a drawer shut, not too mention a bit of muttering, then he opened the door nearly knocking Sayu over. He then walked downstairs to were the guest was currently waiting.

"Onii-chan! No need to almost knock me over!"

Following him downstairs, she went back to her spot in the living room. She watched queitly as her brother and Ryuga were talking quietly while heading up to Light's room.

Then, she checked to see if the coast was clear. Seeing nothing unusual, she reached into her school bag and pulled out a copy of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry and stories written in English.

Flipping to her favorite page, she began to quietly recite the words to herself in fluent English.

* * *

After bothering Light and asking questions that to the average person would seem harmless, but when asked to someone with a twisted mentality and listened to by a person who could define all the little idiosyncrasies of the human mind, would reveal many things left unsaid to the closed-minded. However, Light Yagami was far from average, and definitely no fool.

However, there would be a slip-up sooner or later. L was sure of it.

So an hour later, L quietly walked down the stairs, heading towards the front door.

Well, that was what he was doing. But before he reached the doorway that led to the living room, he heard a gentle voice, which was apparently speaking to itself.

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

It was a young girls voice, probably Light's younger sister, and she spoke English like she had done so all her life.

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

The way she spoke, truly illustrated the writer's pain... With every word she spoke as if she could feel the emotion's as her own. Before I knew it, I was in the living room speaking along with her.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

She seemed to notice me, but apparently didn't care. In fact, it appeared all she could focus on was the poem.

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

With that, she turned to look at me, a somewhat embarrassed look on her face.

"Please, don't tell anyone..."

"Why?"

She looked down and blushed a deep red. "I-i would rather not mention it..."

"... Very well. But you speak better English than most people I know."

She looked into his eyes. She then smiled. He nodded his head. As he turned around, he heard, "I'm a girl."

"Huh?" What on earth did she mean by that?

"The reason I don't show how smart I am is because boys don't like girls who are smart..." She was smiling, but the look in her eyes was sad.

"Who told you that?"

"Other girls in school..."

"..." L was stunned. Is that why girls acted stupid all the time? To impress boys?

He quickly regained his senses though. "I think your better being what you are instead of pretending to be what you're not. Apparently, these girls like being prodded about like cattle off to slaughter, and the boys who treat females that way are truly foolish. Do yourself a favor, and don't act like them."

Her eyes were then wide and her mouth slightly open in shock. And slowly, she started to smile again. However this time it was genuine.

"Thank-you... Hideki-san..."

"Of course Yagami-chan..."

"Please, call me Sayu."

"Very well, Sayu-chan."

"I hope you will come and visit again soon, Hideki-san."

"Sure."

* * *

Well, that is all for now. I will update sooner or later...


	2. Disaster

shadowkitten12: Alright dearest reviewers, I apologize for such a late update... I don't get much access online anymore... And I am glad so many people also like this pairing! So,

WhiteTailedRaven: Really? Thank you! ^_^

I Am The Real L: I LOVE your username! And I agree that this pairing is AWESOME! I REALLY apologize for the late update...

wert200024: I know right? Here's your update!

DeathByChocolate: Tadaaa! ^_^

L-chan: Here ya go!

Guest: Well I hope I do not disappoint you. I tried my best on this chap!

Chapter two, starting now...

* * *

Back at the hotel, L couldn't get Light's younger sister out of his head. It didn't stop him from being able to focus on the Kira case, far from it. Her voice just wouldn't leave his thoughts...

Or the way her eyes had lit up when she had smiled at him...

And for some reason, one which even HE couldn't explain, he wanted to see her again, as soon as possible.

* * *

After her brothers friend had left, Sayu did her homework by her self. She was NOT going to play stupid and ask her big brother to come 'save' her anymore! Nor was she going to hold back in school anymore! From now on, she was going to give it everything she got!

"Sayu? Do you still need help with your school work?" Came Light's voice.

"I got it."

"Well just give me a- huh?"

"I said I got it. I will do my own homework from now on."

"...Okay?" was all he said as he went back up to his room.

-Later that night-

As soon as Sayu had finished her homework, her father had arrived home. Then, after they had eaten dinner, Sayu started to head upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sweetie? Aren't you going to watch that soap opera you like so much?" Came her mother's voice.

"No thank you okaa-san. I don't like it anymore..." To tell the truth she never liked it at all...

"All right dear..."

So after a shower, she crawled in bed and started to read some more of the poetry she loved so much, however, this time she kept it to herself.

She was starting to doze off when there was a loud boom downstairs. A few seconds later followed by several gunshots and her mother screaming.

She was frozen in fear. All she could think was of what she should do.

Then the door to her room burst open. Light appeared, grabbed her arm and shoved her in the closet.

Apparently that had drawn the attention of whoever was downstairs.

"Stay put and do NOT move!" Was all her brother said before running downstairs.

Next thing she knew, there was banging sounds and yelling before a final shot rang out.

Not long afterwards, there was sirens in the distance.

She didn't know how long it was but eventually someone opened the closet door. It was a police officer.

"We got one still alive."

Her eyes widened. What did that mean 'one still alive'?

* * *

shadowkitten: Short, I know. But more to come, as soon as I get a new computer. Plus I got some MAJOR writer's block...

And as you can tell, I am changing part of the story line. You'll see where it goes later.


	3. Aftermath

shadowkitten: Well I got over my writer's block early.(for now at least...)

sleepingbeast: Really? Thank you! And I always thought it was ridiculous for Sayu to be ditsy while Light was smart. That is why this story is the way it is. And again, Thank you...^_^

WhiteTailedRaven: Your welcome. ^_~

* * *

A cold feeling coursed through Sayu's body. If what the policeman said what she thought he said, that meant...

Her family was dead...

Her vision started to blur with tears. Then her throat was constricting, trying to keep the sobs from coming out.

The officer noticed her trying to hold back from crying.

He bent down towards her and said "It's okay to cry kiddo... Holding it in will just make you sick..."

"I- *hic* I c-can't... I need to be strong right now. C-crying won't s-solve anything..."

"Well... Let's get you down to the station. No point in you being here to see this mess..."

He helped her stand and walk out the house and into the police car.

She sat there with only one thing in mind.

She would see the ones responsible behind bars.

* * *

L was enjoying a cup of tea with 20 cubes of sugar, and a large piece of strawberry cheesecake when he received a phone call from Watari.

"Yes?"

"I have just gotten word of an attack on the Yagami home. It appears only one of them survived. A young Miss Sayu."

L was somewhat shocked to say the least. Then again, Mr. Soichiro Yagami was head of Japanese police enforcement, which lead to having a lot of enemies in the underworld. Not only that, but now his lead suspect in the 'Kira' case was now dead.

Then there was something else he felt. Worry.

"Where is she?" He said.

"The police station."

"Prepare a car if you would. I would like to speak with her."

"Right away."

* * *

Sayu sat in the Police station lobby, drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

She was staring so intensely into the warm liquid, she did't notice a certain someone approach her until they said her name.

"Sayu-chan?"

She instantly looked up.

"Hideki-san! I... I'm glad to see you."

His eyes widened when she had said that.

"Are you okay, Hideki-san?"

* * *

She had surprised him when she said that. Apparently she liked his company, when most people wouldn't...

It made him feel... warm inside...

Almost like drinking a cup of tea after being out in the snow...

He cleared his throat and muttered that he was fine.

He needed to remember what he was here for. Not get distracted by how kind she was compared to 98.7% of the world.

"I actually came to see if you were alright. Are you?"

She put on a sad smile.

"Depends on what you mean by alright..."

He didn't know what had made him say it.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Why was he so concerned? Normally he didn't care much for others...

Then he saw the lone tear slowly rolling down her face.

"If you don't want to talk about it-!"

She had stood up and hugged him.

He wasn't used to such contact.

It felt... Nice.

* * *

Sayu felt him tense as soon as she had touched him.

She didn't even notice she had stood up and was reaching for him.

She just needed someone to touch, to make sure it was all real.

He slowly started to ease into the hug.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you didn't like to be touched... I'll try not to do it again." she said as she let go.

"It's alright. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"...Unfortunately no... My mom was estranged from her family, and dad's only living relative is very sickly..."

"I think I know somewhere for you to go."

"Where?"

"Let's just say it's good you know English so well..."

* * *

shadowkitten: Well I shall update soon hopefully... Hope you liked the chap!


	4. Affection?

shadowkitten12: sorry for taking so long... I have several other stories to work on, and NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM is finished... *sigh* I have no idea why I keep starting new stories when I can rarely get access to a computer as it is...

LM1M2NBB: Here you go!

crazycatlady227: I'm sorry... Unfortunately Light is not part of this story... or is he? (insert malicious laughter here)

aliceelric7: Bingo! You win a cookie! Your welcome! L and Sayu is my addiction as well. It's such a shame there's so little stuff dedicated to them...

Abiramii: Tadaaa!

To all guests: Here you go as well! ^_^

To anyone who owns a deviantart account, I have a club dedicated to L and Sayu on there. Let me know if you wish to join and your username if you do...

* * *

Sayu was feeling many things as she sat on the airplane.

Pain and sadness at the loss of her family.

Fear yet excitement at the thought of leaving home to start life anew in Winchester, England.

And then she was feeling jittery and nervous sitting next to Hideki-san.

She enjoyed his company immensely. He was so smart that she could never beat him in a game of chess (she was close several times, but he always seemed to prevail), he had a sense of humor all his own (he had a way of making her laugh at the most unexpected of moments), and he was incredibly kind...

Yet there was something else... Every time she looked into the depths of his dark eyes, time seemed to slow down, and she would hear her heart drumming inside of her head above almost everything else. Every time he spoke, his voice would send shivers all throughout her spine... And whenever she thought of the time she hugged him, she would feel her face heat up.

"Sayu-chan?" the particular man on her mind spoke.

"Yes Hideki-san?"

"Are you feeling well? Your face is red..."

'_Not again...'_ she thought.

"I'm just a little warm is all. Nothing to worry about. But thank you for your concern..."

"Your welcome..."

Then Hideki-san's associate Mr. Quillsh Wammy spoke. He was the owner of the place she was heading.

"Miss Sayu, I wish to tell you of the orphanage I run, but first may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Mr. Wammy."

He smiled. Then his face turned serious. "How much do you know of the detective known as L?"

* * *

L was listening raptly for her answer to Watari's question. He didn't know why, but her opinion of him as his alias mattered for some odd reason.

"You mean the genius detective who had challenged Kira on television not too long ago, sir?"

"The same."

"Not much... I just know that I consider him quite the clever man to have tricked Kira like that. I wish him luck in his endeavor to capture Kira."

He felt, well, happy, that she thought him clever. Many people had told him he was smart before. But her opinion seemed more... well, more. He was also happy she wasn't a Kira supporter like a lot of teenage girls these days.

"I'm sure many of us do. Well, the reason I ask if you know of L is because he grew up in my facility. And before you ask, I will not tell you anything about him."

Her eyes seemed to widen. Then she said, "There is no need to worry sir. I wasn't going to ask... I understand his need for secrecy quite well..."

Watari was smiling. He seemed to like Sayu.

"Good. Now I'm sorry to say this, but your going to have to change your name. It was stated in the newspaper that you had died along with your family, so you could remain completely anonymous."

"M-my name?"

"Yes."

* * *

'Change my name?!' She couldn't believe it! Her pretending to be dead must have been why they told her she probably shouldn't attend the funeral for her parents and brother. But she had nowhere else to go, so she had to go by their rules...

Hideki-san spoke up.

"Amai..."(1)

"What's sweet?"

"No, I think you should change your name to Amai... Because your sweet."

She couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"I-i like it..." Was all she could say.

* * *

Three hours later, Sayu(now legally known as Amai) was asleep on L's shoulder.

It was 3 in the morning... they would arrive in approximately 2 hours and 37 minutes(2).

Watari was asleep as well. He turned in after explaining about her choosing a skill to specialize in at Wammy's.

She chose acting, which he thought suited her.

L was glad she liked the name he chose for her. Was it possible, that she liked him as more than a friend?

She was nervous when she was in close proximity of him, but didn't try to get away from him. She blushed every time she looked him in the eyes, and when she said she liked the name he chose, she had a delicate smile on her face.

All evidence pointed to strong infatuation.

For the first time in his life, he was wrong about something.

About a girl ever liking him...

She shifted slightly, her scent catching him. Something like strawberries mixed with lilacs...

Then he realized, he may like her just as much.

* * *

Shadowkitten: Am I getting too ahead of myself? Let me know my beloved readers!

1- In case you couldn't tell through the conversation, 'Amai' means 'sweet'.

2-I have NO IDEA how long it takes to get to England from Japan... just a wild guess...

Buh-bai 4 now!


End file.
